This present invention relates to an improvement in anchor bags, and more particularly to an improvement to a complete anchor system for easily stowing, storing, and deploying an anchor from its container. Various anchors and anchor systems have been used by mariners for many years. The purpose of the anchor generally is to prevent a boat from drifting and to slow down a boat by creating a drag. In some instances deployment of an anchor may be leisurely performed; in others and emergency situations, rapid deployment is a must. The manner in which an anchor is stowed in relation to its container relates directly to its deployability. Most storage systems do not facilitate rapid deployment.
Several anchor bags and systems currently exist and are in use. These include bags and systems found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,448 issued to Botting; U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,780 issued to Wiehagen; U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,818 issued to Walker; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,275 issued to Wood. Each comprises a storage bag, a drainage mechanism, an anchor, and relative ease of deployability and stowability after use. Of these, the Botting patent ('448) most closely resembles the present invention.
The structure of the anchor bag system contemplated by the present invention, however, incorporates the structure of the inside diameter of the bag in relation to the outside diameter of the rode such that stowability and deployability are greatly facilitated and enhanced. In addition, the rode is chainless incorporating internal weights to off-set the lack of a chain and the weight associated therewith. Typically the chain on a rode provides weight to hold the anchor shank relatively parallel to the surface bottom when deployed which thereby permits the flukes to `grab` or set into the surface bottom. Because of their structure chains foul easily when stowed thereby adversely affecting rapid deployment. The chainless rode with internal weights provides the weight necessary for a deployed anchor to properly function and eliminates potential fouling. Moreover, hoisting an anchor by hand with a chain can be difficult; difficult to grasp, difficult to hold, and difficult to pull. The chainless internally weighted rode eliminates that difficulty.
Finally, all the systems associated with the prior art are structured to stow the associated anchor within the container. This hinders smooth and rapid deployment of the anchor when needed. Fouling and snarling of the rode and catching of the stock or flukes on the container, and the like greatly impedes deployment of the anchor when needed and particularly when time may be of the essence. In addition to the structural features associated with the present invention, the outer surface of the bag is structured to releasably contain an anchor within a shank support as well as within a fluke support and has protective caps attached to the bag fitted for the stock to protect against damage when the anchor bag, with stowed anchor, is moved about. Though the prior art systems are suited for their intended purposes, the present invention is far superior in overall use and storage.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are to:
provide a durable and inexpensive anchor bag system for the end-user; PA1 facilitate storage of the rode and anchor after use; PA1 facilitate deployability of the anchor when needed; PA1 eliminate fouling, snarling, and twisting of the rode upon storing the rode and upon deploying the anchor; and PA1 prevent the anchor flukes from catching on the container when deploying the anchor.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the present invention. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the intended invention. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed invention in a different manner or by modifying the invention within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.